Flicker of Hope
by TheSwiftingDead
Summary: Meet Claire: A Fifteen year old girl, She has a "thing" for Carl Grimes. After Killing her ally Selene, when she got bit, Claire was left Mentally Scarred. She heals a few years later and thrives. Meet Megan: After Managing a school, that acted like a base, she finds a drink and Develops ice powers. While trying to manage them, and take care of people, she finds put why she's here.
1. Just Do It

A twelve year old girl sat on the bench outside her school. Her blue eyes behind glasses were trained on a book, and her dark blond hair was in a ponytail. While she was reading her lunch was next to her. Clarissa Waters, The twelve year old girl on the bench. "Hey Nerd." Someone called out and she looked up at them. Shiloh Brown was looking directly at her. "Can I help you?" She asked, brushing her hair behind her ear. "I want your lunch"

"Why?"

"Because I'm hungry smart one"

"Take it. I'm not hungry." Clarissa said, looking at her stomach. She was actually really hungry. By the time the bell rang she walked in, and grabbed her books. Her Social studies class was long and boring till the lockdown was announced. She huddled in the corner, footsteps filling the hallway along with moans, groans, and occasionally a scream.

She watched in horror as someone climbed through the door and bit her teacher. Clarissa Darted to her pocket, sheilding herself with a book, and stabbing people with a shard of glass, she should feel shock, but all she felt was happiness for putting down the people who tortured her for years.

"Claire?" A silent whisper came from the classroom she was passing. "Who are you?" She asked as a girl with red hair, grey eyes, and a kitchen knife came out of the room. "Selene Queen. Same art class?" She girl said, and extended her arm. A bloody bite on her arm. "Your...bit." was all Clarissa could say. "I'm not gonna turn, I promise."

Clarissa led her to the school infirmary. Cleaned her wound, then dressed it. "Claire? the Selene said, her slender figure shaking. "Yeah?"

"Kill me."


	2. Blooming Love

One year and six months later Clarissa Waters sat in a cell, pictures of her family on the top of the bunk. Daryl Dixon had found her, scared, cold weak, trembling in snow, in minus 40 weather. (Celsius) Now she lived in the prison. She was 14 now. Her birthday was one week ago. She looked at the gun on her bed. The same one she used to kill Selene, same one she used to shoot hundreds of walkers, the same one she almost killed herself with.

The next day she was sitting on the bench outside of the prison. A canvas and pencil in hand. Carl grimes sat down next to her, and she closed her book. "Can I see?" He asked, and she looked down. "Its stupid." Claire said and opened the book to the picture she was drawing. It was Selene with flowers in her hair. "Whos that?" Carl asked, and when she closed her eyes he understood.

"She told me to kill her. 'Kill me Claire' she gave me the bracelet." She explained, her eyes filled with tears. "You did what needed to be done" he said, looking down. "But it didn't feel right." She said, and cried. Carl Grimes didn't say anything. He just held her hand.


	3. Vulnerable

Thought I would give you an example, or rough idea on how my OCs look:3

Clarissa (aka Claire): Mackenzie Foy (age 14)

Selene: Saoirse Ronan (she was described a red head, but PRETEND

Claire was walking through the prison. All she wanted was one little place of salvation. Her cell was too open, it made her feel vulnerable...and she didn't like it. After walking for several minutes that felt like hours, she found a room, just off of the cafeteria. It stunk of sweat, and had a small window. The corners of her mouth lifted, and she smiled. Concealed from anyone, anything. She carried the mattress from her cell in, and stuck up pictures of her family.

That night she was sitting on her bed, several books from the library next to her. She felt like she was at home again. She pushed up her glasses, tied her hair in a ponytail, and read "Catching Fire" again, Well till she fell asleep.

The next morning when Clarissa woke up she looked at her pajamas. Plaid flannel pants and a black tanktop, she looked like her mom. She soon heard Carl at the door knocking. "Come in, its unlocked" Claire called, and Carl Grimes walked in, still In his pajamas as well. "Nice place you got here" he commented "I'm assuming that's sarcasm?" She smiled, and he nodded. "Its still got work, now get outta here! I need to change!" She said, and they agreed to meet at the fence after they changed.

Claire was drawing In her book, when Carl came out. Her sweaty tanktop paired with skinny jeans felt tight, but its the apocalypse. Who cares?


	4. Goodbye

**Claires PPOV this chapter, Just felt like it:) enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sleep. That's all I wanted. Its the break from life, where you can be who you wanna be. Well, most of the time. Since this happened my life has bee retarded. My hair is dark like my dads now, and I have my moms blue eyes. Don't forget my glasses, thin blue wires curved around my ears.<p>

I was eating in the cafeteria, canned peaches and water..yay, not. We found a stupid grocery store andtook all the canned fruit. That ended up being half rotten, but good enough to eat. My new family was weird, I had no friends other than Carl. Lizzie and Mika were nice, but something was up with them, I couldn't tell what, but something was. Beth and Maggie were the sisters I never had, and Hershel was the sweetest man ever. There were others, Michonne, Tyreese, Sasha, and Daryl. Daryl had saved my life on more than one occasion.

* * *

><p>When he found me alone on the side of the rode I was frozen. I couldn't feel anything. He had to carry me to the truck, and I fell asleep in the back. No idea what was going on. When I arrived at the prison Rick Grimes, Carls father, asked me questions.<p>

"How many walkers have you killed?"

"Too many to count..."

"How many people have you killed?"

"One"

"Why?"

"She told me too. She was bit, it was mercy." And there I found myself, in the prison with a family.

* * *

><p>The prison walls shook, Gravel fell from the cracks of the roof, from sudden instinct I grabbed my gun, slid it into my holster, and ran outside. A tank sat just outside the fence, "Carl!" I called, and ran over to him. "Who's that?" I asked. "Him." He said, a stone cold glare in his eyes. The governor was back, michonne took his eye, and he wears an eye patch that looks like a creme and cookie layered treat, if you know what I mean.<p>

"I could end this. Right now" Carl said, his gun perched, ready to shoot. "Dont do it, one shot could kill us all." I whispered. Several minutes later Rick was trying to reason. "Is Hershel on the council?" The governor asked, and Hershel was sat on his knees. Execution style. with michonne next to him. Many more minutes later rick said "We can all change, we are not too far gone."

After what was only a few seconds, but felt like decades, The Governor looked up from the Katana he was studying. "Liar" he whispered, and swung. Cries escaped from everyone. I could barely see through my hot tears. "That bitch needs to die. Today, soon" I sobbed, and all hell went loose.

The prison was not gonna last for long. We were there for almost a year, then it was gone. I like to pretend it was never there, save myself the pain of loosing Hershel. I just wonder why he hated us. It was mostly Andreas fault if you think about it.

* * *

><p>"Carl! Where the hell are you!" I screamed, only attracting More walkers. "Claire!" A faint call came from behind me. I turned around and Carl was behind me. "I thought I lost you" I gasped, and we fell to the ground when another explosion bombed the prison "we need to find my dad" he called, and I looked around. "There" and pointed to the field. Two middle aged men were fist fighting<p>

. One with an eye patch. "Hurry up! We don't have all day!" Carl yelled, and I ran behind him.

I remember Carl and I leaning on each other as we walked away, with Rick right behind us. A bloodied baby seat was on the ground, and no hope was anywhere to be found. A walker grabbed my arm, and Carl shot it. Repeatedly. "Carl stop! Please" I sobbed grabbing the gun and wrapping my arms around him. We sobbed as we walked away, all three of us leaning on each other

Our fate unknown to us.


	5. New friends, New family

Death.

It surrounds me daily, from watching people die, to killing the undead. Everyday. It doesn't matter what I do, it will always be there. All we can do is pretend its not there.

* * *

><p>Carl and I sat behind the couch of the house were in. I was unenthusiastically throwing a ball against the wall. "Where should we go?" I sighed, and he opened the map. "Somewhere in walking distance. Neither of us can drive, and Dads in no condition to either" he sighed, and I leaned my head on his shoulder.<p>

"What are we gonna do?" I sighed, and threw the ball across the room, knocking over an empty can.

"Our best I guess" Carl said, and gently rested his head on mine.

That night I was setting up my bed. It was nothing much, a smelly chair to be exact. "Carl?" I whispered through the darkness. "Yeah?" He replied, I could tell he had been crying. "I know where to go"

"Where?"

"My old school, there's an underground block, we can block it up, like a new prison"

"How far?"

"Mmm. 4 hour walk?"

"We leave at dawn"

"Goodnight Carl"

"Goodnight"

* * *

><p>That morning I was in the bathroom. There was running water, I splashed some on my face and grinned into the mirror. I was washing my face for the first time since forever! It was 6:00 am and it was still dark, Carl was filling our water bottles downstairs, and I could hear the water running. Rick was emotionally drained, after Judiths Seat being blood filled, he had gone to what was his all time low. So Carl and I took charge<p>

My hair was washed, and dried, and I was wearing a blue striped T-shirt, with black jeans. I felt amazimg. When I went downstairs I grabbed my backpack ams we went on our way.

* * *

><p>Four hours later I was standing outside of my old school, we broke the lock and rick told us to wait. "I can do it myself rick" I said, and walked in. When I walked in a girl with blond hair, blue eyes, and brown glasses stepped out. "Who are you" she whispered, fear present in her voice. "Im..Claire Waters, and my friends, Rick and Carl Grimes.."<p>

"Megan" she squinted, her eyes glazed and she had bags the size of dimes. "I'm Megan, 13 years old." She introduced herself, and we followed her down to the lower block, she had a bedroom in one classroom, with all her stuff.

* * *

><p>We were all settled in. Several other people there, familys of 4, loners, lovers, anyone. "I'm the leader" she said, and we watched several children playing in the gymnasium. "Your so young" I replied, and she scoffed. "My brother and parents were gone at the start. When I was in grade six I read a book about a pandemic that killed everyone thirteen and older, and a girl moved into a school with her brother."<p>

"So your saying you are living a fantasy?"

"In a sense"

And she trudged off

* * *

><p><strong>Megans story was hard to write, she is modeled off me :( <strong>

**I decided to make her look like Charlene Geisler, and i was looking at actors and omg chandler showed up and i fangirled lol.**

**Back on track, her story will be featured next chapter :)**

New Group, New family, still the odd one out.

* * *

><p>Her story will be big<p> 


	6. Change

**five freaken days! Holy crap i cant wait, a few cute moments between claire, one extremely upsetting moment for me towrite (bathroom scene) and We reunite with some characters:) took me 4 hours to write, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>I woke up In my room, it used to be my classroom. Its changed, a mattress sat on the floor, a long shelf was across the bottom of one wall, filled with books, bins, nd now my folded clothes. Carl and I painted it together, air bubbles and uneven patches were through the light blue paint. But that made it more special.<p>

I was almost 15, and it was June 22nd. My birthday was in July. Carl was turning 15 soon as well, in five days to be exact. My present for him sat in one of the bins, it was the paint bucket, cleaned out. Filled with Polaroid pictures we had taken. Silly ones, mostly from painting day.

My favourite was one from when we had a paint fight, resulting in a few paint splotches on the pictures. I laughed and placed them into the bucket, and wrapped it. I also put a note in.

* * *

><p>Megan and I were talking, and she told me who she was.<p>

She was 10 when this started, and turned 13 in march. She has-had-has a little brother, and her parents loved her. She sings and plays guitar at the bonfire every month, and said we could attend if we wanted to tonight.

When we were at the bonfire she was holding a beautiful Seagull guitar, and played a song I recognized.

_Tonight_ _we'll_ _stand, get off our knees_

_fight for what we worked for all these years_

_and the battle was long, its the fight of our lives_

_and we'll stand as champions tonight..._

I sang along with her, and everyone clapped as we smiled. Carl leaned over and laughed "I didn't know you could sing like that!?" And I laughed "born and raised in a musical home" and looked at the night sky. "There's orions belt" he pointed, and I smiled.

* * *

><p>Low growls came from the yard, and I looked up. Megan calmly shooed everyone inside, all 17 others, and Carl, Me, Rick, and her stood there. A herd of 20 walkers stood there lunging and growling. "Go!" She yelled, and shot one from 3 metres away. I stabbed my knife in ones head, and Carl was behind me. Within 10 minutes they were gone, dead, several bodies littered the ground.<p>

* * *

><p>"I wish they never came, ya know?" I said to Carl, and he nodded. "They forced me to shoot someone" I sighed, and we tossed a ball in the gym at 2 am. Neither of us could sleep, so we were walking around the school. "This place needs color" he said, and I nodded. "Let's get spray paint" I said, and he grinned. After running to the art class we had a variety of color. We set up a table.<p>

When people made their way to breakfast we told them to meet us at the courtyard after, and we handed out the paint. Megan showed up and took a can. She drew a large smile and laughed, How could a 13 year old be a leader In this world? How could she be so calm last night? how?

* * *

><p>That night I was laying in bed, and my brain was a hurricane, forget storm. I was vigorously writing in my notebook, when I dropped it. This is the building I killed Selene in, almost two years ago. I stood up and exited my room. After several minutes of sitting on the hallway floor I stood up and went into the girls washroom.<p>

After staring into the mirror for what felt like forever I brushed a tear from my cheek. "I can't do it anymore" I whispered, and collapsed on the floor sobbing. After a few minutes I stood up, And brushed my hand through my knotted hair. "Calm down Claire" Someone said from the doorway, and I looked over. Carl was standing there "how long were you here?" I asked, and we left. "I was checking on you, and when I heard crying I investigated"

"How did you not cry when your mom died?" I asked Carl, as we sat in my room that night. "I was in shock" he replied, and I took his hand. "But did you?"

"Yes. When Maggie was cutting her open I cried. Can we please not talk about this?" He said quickly, and I nodded.

"I'm going to sleep" I yawned, and sat up.

"Can I tell you something?" He said, and I nodded.

"Its not important" He said after, and left the room.

* * *

><p>When I woke up that morning, Megan was at my door, knocking. "Get dressed" she said, amd I obeyed her. Walking out I realized it was 2am. I was only asleep for an hour. Two girls stood at the doorway, Both blond.<p>

"Lizzie? Mika?"

* * *

><p><strong>le oc:<strong>

**Claire: Mackenzie foy**

**Selene: Saoirse Ronan**

**Megan: Charlene Geiser**


	7. Apples

**soo. 4 days, no biggie *screams* The new oc is for my friend. HI SYDNEY. :3**

* * *

><p>I was at a loss for words. These sisters were so young. "We knew to come to your school, you said it was safe" Lizzie sighed, and I just stood in awe. "How?" I finally croaked, till she said "followed the train tracks for 3 months, rested for 1, went for a few more." Mika whispered. "It took you 8 months?" Carl said, I turned around and saw him around the corner.<p>

Megan showed them a room they could stay in, then a girl started knocking on the door of the school. "Hello?" She called, and I opened the door. She walked in, rain dripping from her hair. "Sydney, and you are?" She smirked, She had blond hair, and hollowed cheeks, but who didn't now. "Claire, Clarissa, but call me Claire." I said, and she shook my hand.

"Megan?" I called from my spot on the stairs. I don't trust this girl. She has a large gun, and several knifes. "What no-Sydney?" She screamed, and the girls reunited. "Your not dead?" Megan squealed, the girls jumping and hugging and repeat. "No! No no no! I'm alive as you can probably see!" Sydney laughed.

"We met in drama class, my friend and I had argued and there was an empty seat next to her so I sat with her!" Megan explained, as Sydney was eating what could of been her first meal in weeks. "Sat together on the bus for a field trip, and it went from there" She continued; and they laughed. "I have space in my room. Liz and Mika took the last empty room. Need to start bunking people up"

* * *

><p>I sat in my room that night. Carl's birthday was tomorrow, and my note sat on top. I tore it off and shoved it under my pillow. After laying in bed for a while I fell asleep.<p>

"Claire?" Someone whispered from above, am I dead? No. If I was dead I wouldn't feel anything. I saw darkness. What if I did die? My soul was watching? "Claire wake up please?" The same voice said, and beeping around me increased with my heart beat. "Claire. Wake up please?" They said again, and I opened my eyes.

"Am I dead?" I asked the figure in e dark. "Claire its me, Carl." He said, and I smiled. "Oh hi" and giggled. "Goto my room. Your presents in there. Bring it here" I smiled and he left. I was in the infirmary. The same one I killed Selene in, same place, same position. "I'm sorry" I whispered, and I felt a hand on my cheek. It was her, then it left.

"Back" Carl said, Megan, Sydney, Lizzie, Mika, and Rick behind him. The hospital gown crinkled when I sat up, and it hurt, but I sat up anyway. I watched as they brought in balloons, just two; then two presents sat at Carl's feet. Mine, and his fathers. "Go ahead" I smiled and he opened it. After looking at all the stuff he laughed, cried, and hugged me. "Best present ever!" He said through gasps for air, and I watched the rest of the party.

"What happened anyway?" I asked, several hours later. "Just..passed out" Sydney explained. "Beth said your alarm went off, but you didn't get up" She continued. "Some type of coma, not sure what brought it on" Megan mumbled, and I lifted my arm up. "I feel better, can I go home?"

* * *

><p>I was on my feet helping out, when our group slowly reunited. Beth, Daryl, and Michonne were there. I was now sharing a bedroom with Beth, and Michonne found a family to bunk with. Daryl was with rick and Carl. One day Maggie walked in. With a baby in her arms. Her and beth shared a tearful reunion, and someone took the baby.<p>

I watched as they swaddled her, and realized it was Judith. It was a gift from god, a heavenly gift. She was 1 year old. An adorable, chatty, child. Her cradle went into our bedroom, as Beth was like her mother. she was always sleeping with either me, beth, or Maggie though.

* * *

><p>The daycare was getting quite large, parents had jobs, children over 5 were taught the basic survival skills, and I was taking care of the 4 youngsters. Beth helped out as well. Not much action, till one fearful day.<p>

It started out as normal. I got up at 6:45, showered, dressed, and went to set up the activities with beth. Thank god for electricity, it was raining so we couldn't go out. Sesame street it was. After tucking In the 6 month - 2 year olds, beth and I were cleaning up snacks.

I watched as walkers were outside, and helped shoo people away from windows, doors, anywhere open. They went home, locked their doors, and held family close. "Sydney" I whispered, and she jogged over from her spot at the cafeteria. "Wha-Damn" she gasped. Megan, Sydney and I barricaded the doors. Screaming when one failed we shot. A good 50 walkers poured in. "Shoot first, think later" I repeated as I shot corpses.

After collapsing in the midst of twice dead bodies I leaned my head on the wall. "I guess no where's safe" I sighed, and watched them drag the bodies outside. "It wasn't safe before either" Megan said, brushing her overgrown bangs to the side. "Safety is an unattainable fantasy" I replied, my fingers shaking from the tragedy minutes before.

* * *

><p>"Some birthday that was" I apologized to Carl, a week after it. "It was the best." He smiled, and I leaned over my desk. Beth was cleaning, Maggie was on watch, so Carl and I were alone. "Did they ever find the cause of my Coma" I asked, and he shook his head. "No. Nothing showed up, you away for two days" he said quietly, and I looked up. "Let's sneak out." I grinned, and grabbed my backpack. "Com' on! It'll be fun!"<p>

We stood outside and the warm summer air was on my cheeks. Carl and I set off into a heavy sprint. After entering the forest we found an old oak tree. With a tree house inside, it was adorable. Apples hung from the old oak, and I grabbed one. " I haven't had fruit for years" I smiled, and the juice trickled down my chin. "Here! Their ripe" and I tossed one at Carl. "Let's bring some back" he suggested, and I nodded.

Inside of the treehouse there was a small dollhouse, 3 matching dolls, some blankets, and several apple cores. "Creepy" I whispered, and picked up a doll. "Not much" Carl sighed, and I placed down my backpack, careful to not bruise the apples inside.

* * *

><p><strong>sooooo? How was that? Took me 4 hours to write so i hope you enjoy:3 byeeee!<strong>

At 3:00am we returned, the doors opened easily. We snuck in, dropped off the apples carefully, and said goodnight. I fell asleep quickly, and happily. I dreamt of home, family, and health.

k


	8. Fifteen Years Old-Finally

3It was my 15th birthday, and Carl, Sydney, Megan, and I were having a small party in my room. It was a cliche sleep over. Beth and Maggie said they would stay somewhere else for the night, so we could have "Teenager Time" as they liked to call it. Carl was carrying my present across the room. It was wrapped in pastel green wrapping paper, and was about up to just above my waist.

He grinned, and I uwrapped it, revealing a cardboard box "what is it?" I questioned him, and he smiled even wider as I opened the box. A martin guitar, Tan, with elixr strings stood before me "Oh my god Carl! Where the hell did you find this?" I screamed, jumping up on the bed we were sitting on. "That run I went on, it was there in a house, it was beautiful, just like you" he laughed and Megan smiled sadly. "Looks like the one my dad used to own." She said, and reached under her seat for the small gift she got for me.

When I was laying in bed that night I listened to everyone's deep breaths. "Claire?" Carl whispered, and I rolled over in the sleeping bag I was in. "Yeah?" I replied, just as quiet. "Were fifteen now" he said, quietly. "We've known each other for 2 years now" I said. "Goodnight Claire" he said, and I reached out of the sleeping bag. Goodnight Carl" and we fell asleep holding hands.

* * *

><p>When I woke up it was 1:00 in the afternoon. Megan and Sydney had left for their duties, and Carl was still asleep. I smiled and sat up. My hair was a mess, and I shook my head. I was stiff from sleeping for a longer time. When I reached into my clothed bin I found a tank top. It was Light blue and had white horizontal stripes. My jeans were the norm, and my Adidas runners were the same dirty beige.<p>

When I was in the shower I saw the dirt running off of me. It was nice having a shower once a week, but once a day would be nicer. My greasy hair turned to a dull sheet of brown, and my dirt covered skin was becoming its usual light shade. While I was showering I heard some people walk in, and my name sparked up in conversation.

"He's going out with Claire though" someone said, concerned, and I listened on. "No, She treats him like a friend. The most romantic they've gotten is a high five." The other said, and I knew they were talking about me and Carl. "Sydney. Go for it." The first girl said, it wasnt Megan, here voice was higher, it was someone else. A bag fell on the floor, and I watched as they picked it up. "I don't know" Sydney said, and I made it clear I was there.

As I walked out from behind the curtain my towel was dripping. "Hey Claire!" Sydney smiled, and I waved. After quickly changing I threw my wet hair into a ponytail. "Does Carl like me?" She asked quickly, her eyes hopeful. "I don't know, we don't talk about that stuff" I said, and looked at myself in the mirror, my side bang was bobby pinned up, and I took it out. I liked having my hair down, I felt less vulnerable that way.

* * *

><p>When I was rocking the now seven month old Hazel Lancaster, I rubbed at my eyes and yawned. Staying up till 3 in the morning really took a toll on my schedule. I passed her to beth. The kids were playing outside in the small pool we had set up. It was only up to my hips, and I was a very tall person.<p>

My bathing suit was a very cute one actually. It was a pink pair of bottoms with a black top, one of the tanktop type ones. I got into the pool with the 2 swimming children. One was a two year old girl named Leia, and the other was a 3 and a half year old named Oliver. Siblings. A few other people were around, doing yard work, and Carl came out in his swimsuit.

I floated, even though I was a foot from the bottom. Carl splashed me and I looked up. My hair was soaked. "You jerk!" I laughed and splashed him back. "What was that for" he laughed and I threw a handful of water over at him. The two children were watching us and Leia tugged on my hand that was dangling by my side, and I got on my knee. "What is is sweetie?" I asked, lifting her up onto my hip "I was wondering if you and Carl were married?" She asked, quite innocently. "No, honey. Were just friends." I smiled, and she ran back to oliver.

"Can I um- talk to you over there?" Carl asked, and I nodded. "What's up?" I said, and put a towel around my shoulders. "Sydney said she likes me" he said and looked down at his feet, and I put my fingers to my forehead. "She told me she likes you this morning" I said and he nodded. "I see"

"Can I tell you something?" I said, and brushed my ponytail behind my ear.

"Anything" he said and looked me in my eyes.

"I think I'm in love with you"

* * *

><p>I sat in the car and drew in my notebook. It was a picture of me in an astronaut suit. I had always wanted to be one since I was seven. Eight years ago. That got me thinking, were the people in the ISS still alive? Or did they die off too? I just shook my head. Carl eventually sat next to me and I looked over smiling.<p>

We were now a couple, and were holding hands while Daryl and Maggie drove upfront. "Like a damn romance novel!" He mumbled and Maggie laughed. One of the rare occasions since the prison went down. She missed Glenn so much, it was hard to listen to Beth trying to calm her down when she awoke calling out for him. I had to leave the room sometimes.

We arrived at the target, it was relatively unscathed and had plenty of stuff still. I grabbed a cart, and went around with the list in hand. Girls with one half, boys with the other. Maggie and I walked around. We reached the clothes and I walked over. Megan was requesting a new pair of pajamas, A few people were requesting things like underwear, shoes, etc.

I picked up a dress, it was blue and had sequins along the sides. It fell to my knees as well. "Get it" Maggie smiled, and I put it in the cart. When we reached the children's toys area we heard rustling. "Carl? Daryl? Is that you?" I called out, and I heard a gun reloading with the 'click'

I picked up my own gun and told whoever it was to come out. An Asian kid came out, Korean to be exact. "Glenn!" Maggie shrieked and ran towards her sick husband. I smiled and leaned on the cart, they kissed, cried, and kissed some more. "Where is everyone? Did they get away? Beth? Hershel?" He asked, a shimmer of hope in his eyes. "The governor got my dad.." she whispered, and looked down. "Oh ,Maggie" glenn whispered and a terrible shriek came from across the store.

"Carl!" I screamed, and broke into a sprint**.**

* * *

><p><strong>3 days! *happy dance* anyway, forgot to say las cchapter but the actress for Sydney is Willow Shields =3. Sorry this is up so late, my kobo is what I use to write on, and then the keyboard stopped working and I had to factory reset and lost what I had first of this chapter so I had to start over:( BUT ON WITH THE FIC.<strong>


	9. Goodbye School-Hello Reality

I broke into a heavy sprint, my left hand in a fist, my right hand holding my gun. "Carl?" I screamed, and ran across the store. I stopped outside of the pharmacy, preparing myself for whatever horrors I could find in there. I opened the door and saw Carl up against the wall. His face pale, and went over to him.

"You okay?" I sighed and hugged him. "Yeah..yeah. over there, that's not normal Claire!" He said, petrified. I turned my head, and saw a body hanging from some wires. Its skin was scorched, and facial features were unidentifiable. "Calm down Carl. It probably nothing" I said, trying to calm him down. "Their burnt!" He said and I stood up, no brain, no life. I stabbed it and turned around.

"The hells going on in here?" Daryl asked walking in. I nodded toward the dead figure. "No idea" I replied, and pulled Carl up, creepy stuff was going on. "I just wanna get out of here." Carl said, and I took his hand. "Were gonna wait in the car" I said, and we walked out.

When we sat In the car I had my feet up on the seat, pulled up to my chest."why Were you in there alone?" I asked, while letting my hair down. "I don't know. I thought I could help" he said, hanging his head. "Well follow the rules next time" I laughed, and fell asleep.

When we got back to the prison I handed out clothes and then went to my room. The dress was beautiful. Maggie was packing her stuff to move into a room with Glenn, so beth and I were rearranging. There were actual beds there. Twin ones with an oak bedframe. Her bedspread was a nice quilt with pastel colors and mine was a pink fleece blanket. We both had store sheets, and had pictures on our walls. The bookshelf had my books on it and a few bins with my personal belongings. Beth's was about the same.

* * *

><p>I was laying in bed that night, breathing as if I was sleeping. My blanket around my shoulders. I fell asleep as if I was reliving a moment from when I was twelve.<p>

"I guess you really did it this time" Selene said, and I looked her in the eyes. "Your not real" I frowned and she laughed.

"How do you know?" She asked and I scratched my head

"Its a dream" I mumbled and she sat down.

"Yes...but you could make it real" she said and I looked around the landscape. I was in a field.

''Your asking me to commit suicide?" I questioned her "no. Give me your hand." She said and I extended my arm. The bracelet she left behind was dangling loosely. "You kept it" she said, and reached into her pocket. "Its kept me sane all this time"

She put a charm on the bracelet. It was an apple. "An apple." She smiled and crawled back. "Why?" I questioned, it was an odd charm."because you brought back apples for the group." She said, and grinned. "And will it be here when I wake up?" I asked, knowing any second I could wake up.

* * *

><p>So of course I woke up. I looked down at my wrist, and sure enough an Apple charm sat there, silver, and very glossy. I was feeling extremely nauseous, so I walked to the bathroom,band looked into the mirror. My eyes were red, and extremely dry. My lips were chapped, and my cheeks had a lot of dirt on them. I didn't feel like going to bed either.<p>

I sat by the vent, it was nice and warm there. But I couldn't fall asleep. Footsteps down the hallway startled me, and I reached for my knife. "Who is it?" I called, and a boys voice could be heard calling back "just me Claire" He called and I relaxed. Still laying by the vent. I was shivering even though it was the middle of summer and I'm right by a heat source.

"Why are you out here?" He asked, and I coughed. "Insomnia" I replied, and he sighed. "Come on. Your sick. Let's go." He said, and helped me up. I coughed my way to the infirmary and Carl helped me onto the bed. "I'm gonna go get some blankets. Can I leave you for 5 minutes?" He asked, and I nodded "I'm fine."

When I finally got to sleep, I woke up to Carl sleeping on the chair next to me, and I just stared at the roof. I'm not sure why, but I felt extremely tired. Even with 11 hours of sleep. The nurse came in, and took my temperature. Prescribing sleep, fluid, and calm.

"You need to tell people when your sick" carl sighed, as we sat in my room. "I know. Its just hard for me" I mumbled. "Try to learn how next time" he laughed, and I fell asleep. A smile on my lips

* * *

><p>It had been 18 days. I felt like shit still, but whatever. The school had burned. Nothing but a frame, some ash, and a few odd surviving items. Not everyone survived. The prison group did, Me, Sydney, and Megan.<p>

I was in the daycare. The kids were playing with some toys, and I was relaxing. We had electricity there, so I was able to charge my cell phone. It was depressing looking at the pictures, but worth it. I heard alarms out in the hallway, It was the most fearful thing I've experienced. I opened the door and smoke was in the air. Beth and I helped get the kids out.

"Carl!" I was screaming, pulling my shirt over my mouth and nose. "Claire?" He coughed, Sydney and him stumbling their way out. "Follow me!" I yelled, and took his hand. Then he took Sydney's and we ran out together. When we finally got out I collapsed on the grass, coughing. The fresh air in my lungs replaced the sharp, smokey, disgusting air I was breathing minutes before.

"Carl?" I said, looking up. Ash was on his arms, a stone cold look on his face. "Carl.." I whispered, extremely soft this time. I wiped the ash from his arms with my sleeves. "We could've been killed." He said, and I watched as the younger kids cried for their parents. Whom hadn't survived. "Let's just get your dad, and leave." I said and had a coughing fit. "Rick?" I called out, and he appeared by us. In about the same condition as after his fight with the governor.

"Let's go" I said. Rick was obviously hurt, Carl was emotionally scarred, and me, I accepted that I would probaly die years ago. It hadn't happened yet, but it will. "Judith!" I screamed, turning to run for her. She was one year old, barely could balence herself, let alone get out of a fire. Carl grabbed my wrist, "Claire its not worth it" he said, and I wiped the tears from my cheeks. "My stuff. The paint, the pictures, the guitar" I said, but didn't cry. It just set in, found a place in my mind to unleash the pain of loosing something dear to you.

* * *

><p>We walked, for what felt like hours. Ricks legs had failed several times. I helped him, Carl didn't. Carl walked forward, he hated rick. Hated his own father for no apparent reason. "Carl!" I finally called out, tired of him ignoring his dad. "We need to stay together" rick said, and I looked down. Nothing like awkward family drama. "Hey- we'll be" he stopped mid sentence. Carl didn't care, didn't give a crap about hid father. I knew deep down he did, but wouldn't admit it.<p>

We reached a bar, I think. "Stay on watch you two" rick said, his voice raspy. "I can do it myself" Carl said, suddenly wanting to talk. "Rick you can barely walk. We can do it." I said calmly. Not wanting to upset anyone. "Together" Rick said, and I tightened my ponytail. I picked up my gun, and he opened the door.

We cleared the main area and kitchen. Then of course there HAD to be a Walker right there. I picked up a note, it said "Please do what I couldn't Joe Jr." I placed it back down, how could you not just pull a trigger between your eyes? It was so simple, it takes courage, that's why he didn't. Carl held up his gun, and rick put up his hand. "Don't" and grabbed a hammer. Convenient. After several chairs, and bits of furniture were moved, I watched as he stabbed it in the head. And Carl rebelled ricks wishes, and shot.

I was next to Carl. Grabbing items off a shelf. "Why?" I said finally. And he looked at me like I was crazy. "Why what?" He said, and I put the can I was holding down. "Why are you acting like a jerk to your dad. He didn't start the fire Carl." I said, and he put several in the bag I was holding open. "I dont know...I just, say it." He said after a minute. I brushed the hair from his face. "Please stop, you don't know how much it hurts me when you act like that" I said and we left the room.

We placed our haul on the table, rick with about 4 or 5 cans, we had 10. "I win" Carl said and I felt the smallest grin on my lips. Unnoticeable by anyone but me.

We continued our venture. Unknown to me why we didn't stay there overnight. A house, with 3 bedrooms. A girls, a boys, and parents. I ran up the stairs with Carl. We went into the boys first, nothing special. Just a few books, a bed, desk, and what felt like the holy grail. A television with games. I recognized a few. "Call of duty, Halo Three...the last of us" I said, and pushed the games off the table, Carl yanking the cords out of the back. "Our life is like a shitty game" I thought, and entered the girls bedroom.

A poster of Taylor Swift was on the wall. Megan said she loved her. Hero worshipped her like some kind of god. The walls were light blue, and a pale pink, green, and lavender quilt was on the bed. It looked something like my room, before. I haven't been there in over 2 years. Its probably a dust hole now, if its still there. someone could have commited suicide, murder, anything in my small 3 bedroom one level house. Who knew. I came downstairs quietly, and heard arguing. Carl and Rick were at it again.

That night I was sitting on the floor by a bookshelf. Carl was at the fppt of the couch. His head buried inbetween his chest and knees. I crawled over to him, and sat in the same position as him. "Hey" I said, and leaned my head on his shoulder. And he didn't say anything, just leaned his head on mine. And we fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up when Carl stood up. I sat there for a bit. Rick was sleeping, and I could hear Carl in the kitchen pouring cereal. Oh how I missed milk, havent had it in years. "Good morning" I smiled at him, and he passed me some cereal. "Stale lucky charms. Perfect" he mumbled, and we sat on the bed of the boys bedroom. Reading our individual books for about twenty minutes. He finally sat his down and looked at the hallway. "I wish it was back to normal" he sighed and I mumbled in agreement.<p>

We ran downstairs, I was cleaning up. The house was a mess, may as well make it seem like home even if it wasn't a permanent address. "Wake up!" I heard from the living room. I poked my head around the corner, and saw Carl shaking rick. "Carl stop it. It won't help." I said, and checked Rick for a pulse. The slightest flutter. "Hes alive" I said, and was interrupted by scratching at the door.

Two walkers stood before us. Carl and I exchanged looks, and we walked out behind them. He looked around and when we were ready, I yelled "hey!" At the two walkers. One female, and one was a male. "Fresh meat right here, come and get it!" He called at them. Their attention was on us. We backed up slowly, then turned around leading the walkers away. It was an extremely easy task.

We got to a shed, and were ready to kill them. When another walker came up behind us. we were trapped in a small hoard of three walkers. Not gonna lie, I thought we were gonna die. We fell backwards at the same time, The walkers all struggling for a nibble of us. I was too stunned to do anything, Carl killed them all. The final one fell horizontally on us. Its head by me. Chunks of brain were falling out of him

Carl was first to get up. He helped me up, and I vomited. I was never the nauseous type, but it just happened. I wiped my mouth, and Carl kicked a walker. "I win" he said.

* * *

><p>We were back at the house. Carl holding the bag, staring at his unconscious father. "I killed three walkers. They were going to get in. But I lured them away. I killed them. I saved you. I saved you! I didn't forget while you had us playing farmer. I still know how to survive. Lucky for us. I don't need you anymore. I don't need you to protect me anymore! I can take care of myself. You probably can't protect me anyways. You couldn't even protect Judith. You couldn't protect B- Hershel... or Glenn, or Maggie, Michonne, Daryl. Or Mom. You just wanted to plant vegetables. You just wanted to hide. He knew where we were and you didn't care! You just wanted to pretend. You just hid behind those fences and waited. They're all gone now... because of you! They counted on you! You were their leader, but now, you're nothing. I'd be fine if you died. " he said, his voice raising with each word. I didn't say anything, he knew I was upset with how he was acting anyway.<p>

We trudged through the mud. I smiled as the sun was on my cheeks. "Nice day" I grinned and looked at him. He was happy, but still. A faint glimmer of sadness was in his eyes. We arrived at a house. No walkers seemed to be there. Just the familys leftovers. "Let's see what there is" i said, and we walked in.

* * *

><p>Sorry for not posting. My stupid Kobo arc, the leyboard broke and i had tp factory reset, meaning the chapter i was working on was gone. The new episode was amazing though, amd sadly the end of the school comes. I had writers block as well durimg the part before the curremt episode. But words just flowed after, dont ask why. Im thimkimg of doing some chapters for my other OCs. And some for Claire and Carl. I domt know. But enjoy<p> 


	10. Chocolate Pudding and New Friends

eeehhhh been really sick. I CAUGHT TWO SEPARATE COLDS. I stayed home from school so I wouldn't start an apocalypse of colds, and got some drabble in between sleep, reading other fan fiction, and putting off homework. Yep I had a whole day, but PSH WHO NEEDS HOMEWORK, NOT ME. Anyway on with the story.

* * *

><p>"Help me move this table" Carl said. Smiling. "Why?" I questioned, but couldn't help but grin when he did. "Just do it!" He said, and I helped him. I watched as he climbed up onto the counter, and reached for a large can, about the size of a coffee container. "Pudding?" I asked, and smiled. "Hundred twelve ounces" he then said and jumped down, placing it in the bag. "Awesome"<p>

I was downstairs. Just going through some drawers. I heard doors opening and closing, and Carls footsteps. It was comforting. In one of the drawers there was a package of pasta. It was the kind that was spiral. It looked pretty good, so I put it in. Could make some, plain. It was a nice day. Pudding, A nice outing, except rick. Was he in shock? Would we come back to him being dead? I don't know, so I just blocked it out

* * *

><p>Carl was taking a long time so I went upstairs. He was about to open a door. "Hey!" I called, and told him what I currently have. The door opened, and a walkers arms were sticking out. I nodded towards them, and the door opened up. Two walkers fell onto us, one on me, one on him. I wasn't concerned about anything, just killing it. That's what this world turned me into. An indirect Serial killer.<p>

I pulled my feet out from under it, managing to get up. My feet pulled back, and I reached for the outdoor lamp Carl had grabbed. I was taken back down, and it grabbed my leg. I didn't scream or anything, I just used all my force to bring the plastic spear down into its skull, missing several times. I created dents in the hardwood floor, and finally did it. I killed another walker.

"You okay?" Carl asked me, I nodded. Something about that one kill, it broke something inside me. They were a living being, and I just...killed them. Yes, being a walker is a side effect of dying, but I felt bad for putting them down, like they were some type of animal. But I guess we gotta do what we gotta do. "Let's go eat the pudding" I said, snapping out of it. A phase.

"How I missed chocolate pudding!" I exclaimed, the two spoons digging into the pasty mixture. "You can't even begin to imagine" he said back, and I smiled.

* * *

><p>Megan:<p>

During the fire, I was in my room. I was planning a way to transport stuff quicker. I guess someone was playing with fire, because I have no. Fricken. Idea. What happened. All I remember is I smelt smoke, a thick cloud of death.

I ran out into the hallway, my first instinct was to get people out, but then it turned into the one photo album I have of my family. Some things are more important than others. Ducking and Dodging I finally got to the door. Locked. My teacher said it was shatter proof, she never said anything about bullets. I shot the glass, shards hanging off. I turned the handle and let myself in.

* * *

><p>The photo album was stuck in my backpack, along with other items I could quickly grab. I had one last glance at my home, and ran out the door. Flames were filling the hallway, "anyone?" I screamed, as loud as my voice could go. Someone was screaming for help, I ran down the hallway, just missing a falling pillar. "Stay put!" I called, the crying of a small girl led me closer.<p>

A small girl about 5 years of age stood before me. She wasn't crying as I suspected, she looked scared, but not crying. I reached out my hand and she took it. We ran towards a window. I broke it by throwing a book at it and helped her out. I then got us about 30 meters away, then found out who she was. My own skin was cut from the glass, and she had a few on her arms.

I sat her on a tree stump, while wrapping her arm in a scrap of a T-shirt. It would have to do for the next few days, till we got some real bandages. "I'm Chloe" she said quietly, and I started to redo my ponytail. "You can stay with me. But let's find some shelter first." I said, and she jumped up. She had obviously been frightened. I walked along with her till i found a house. It was relatively clear, a walker or two to kill, nothing much.

There was a large double bed, a kitchen, and a living room on the first floor. Nothing too big. "I'll find something to eat." I said, and WAtched as she crawled ontop of the bed, "can I come with you?" She asked, and she nodded "Okay" and she got up. Her hair was brown, and she had blue eyes. "My mom took me to Atlanta when this started." She said, and I gave her a small pocket knife. "Do you know how to open these?" I asked, and she nodded. "Yep"

There were luckily no walkers in the upstairs of the house, and I sent her to the girls bedroom. I went into the boys bedroom. A large plaid shirt, a few sizes above me, sat on the chair. "That'll have to do for a jacket" I sighed, and put it into my backpack. A few things sat on the bed. Books, Clothes, and some pictures. I lifted one up and it was a picture of a boy, 14 or 15 years old. He was with a girl, his sister. 7 or 8 years old. On the back it said "Joey and Alison - 2010" I sat down the picture. Their dead anyway, I think.

"Megan?" Chloe asked, smiling. "What's up?" I said, and watched as she walked in with a doll. "It looks like the one I used to have" she said, and climbed onto the bed. "I had a elephant once" I said, and took my hair put of its ponytail. It fell onto my shoulders in a dull sheet. "You hungry?" I asked, and passed her a can. "Openers are over there" I nodded towards them. "Okay"

* * *

><p>Claire:<p>

Carl and I were sleeping. I was on a chair, he was at his usual spot by his father. "Claire?" He faintly called, and I sat up. "Yeah?" I asked, and he looked at his father. He crawled over to me and grabbed ricks gun, pointing it at Rick. Stiff breathing broke the silence. I watched in horror as rick fell off the couch. Still heavily breathing, Carl sobbed, "I can't do it..just do it!" He cried, and rick moaned "Carl..."

I climbed off my chair, and watched as Carl placed ricks head on his lap. "I'm sorry, I'm scared." He said and I sat on my knees next to him. "It'll be okay...'' I comforted best I could, its hard. Watching these people who you feel like their family, cry, starve, die.

* * *

><p>That morning we were sitting at the couch, talking. Rick was praising Carl for being a man. I smiled, and thought contently. Who's still out there? Are they dead? Did they get bit and take a bullet to the brain? Who knows. All I do know is we will find who's left, and it will be perfect. We were interupted by a few knocks at the door, Rick got up and looked out through the small glass hole in the door, and turned to face Carl. He started to laugh, first time he smiled since the fire. Facing Carl, he laughed more "its for you"<p>

* * *

><p>I Tried to keep the lines as close to the episode as possible, but I had issues. I usually watch the new one right away, but I started watching Greys anatomy and OMG I SHIP MEREDITH AND DEREK. ANYYYWAY, Hope you enjoyed!<p> 


	11. Ice

**When I was watching TWD tonight my mom was like "Hi sophia 2.0" when Mika ran away ;-; but anyway, this whole chapter is Megan's Point of view. I love frozen so I incorporated it into this so ENJOY**.

* * *

><p>How is a 13- almost 14 year old girl supposed to sleep when she knows a five year old girl is sleeping next to you, and that her life is in your hands? Not a clue. Im going with my natural instincts. We had gathered enough food to last us about two weeks, and that in small rations. Chloe had killed a Walker, watching her just stab it was horrifying. Its horrible that a five year old girl murdered a dead corpse all over again.<p>

I woke up, I had hoped this was a dream, I knew it wasn't because I felt the hot flames on my cheeks back at the school. It was probably around dawn, the sun was just starting to rise. Chloe was sleeping still, thank god the girl who lived her wore clothes a size bigger than her. Hers were dirt covered, blood stained, and torn. We had found pajamas for her, and she had the doll in her arms.

I sat up, looking out the window, there were virtually no walkers. I was tired, and coming down with a horrible cold. After coughing for a good minute, I went to the boys room and looked in his closet. I needed a new shirt, and the girls wouldn't fit me. I found a plain black T-shirt. "Megan?" I heard Chloe whisper from the door. "Yeah?" I asked, pulling the shirt off the hanger. "Will we find everyone again? Or will we be on our own. My mommy said we will find them" she said, and hugged her doll tighter. "Your mom?" I asked, puzzled. I know for a fact her mother was killed during the bonfire attack. "She came. She told me we will find someone today"

"You can see your mom?" I asked. Again. She went over how her mother came and visited her when I left the room, and how they talked. "Yeah!" And I excused myself so I could change. This shirt wasn't so bad, it actually fit really well! I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was now brown, and I decided to give up on glasses. My eyesight is better than when I was eleven. My eyes were the same blue as my moms. Lastly there were the bandages going from my wrists to my elbow, spots of blood seeping through. I must've broken a scab.

* * *

><p>This place was definitely not safe, but its better than several places I was at with my family. We had started making it home, god knows how long we will be here. I had dragged in a box of blankets and duct tape. We taped up drawings we made, and had a pile of blankets on the bed. Winter was getting here soon, and without the heater in the school we will be freezing In hours. The children's snow clothes were hung up in the closet, along with other stuff like that, on the floor of the closet was put food. Still, we had just enough to last us, but it didn't mean we will run out fast.<p>

We locked the door, I had found a key in a kitchen drawer. The garage had plywood and a package of nails. I nailed wood over the bottom level Windows so no walkers could get in. It was safe. Chloe was coming with me on the run, of may be safe in there but its better safe than sorry. Its just us, and I couldn't handle it if we lost her.

I opened the door of the house we were going into. Two walker greeted us, waiting to get a sample of our flesh. "Not today" I said quietly, and I shot them both. There was a lot of stuff there. Enough to last us another week at the very least. An old couple I'm assuming from the walkers. In the basement there was a shelf with jars of mysterious looking liquid. It was all some of it was green, some was purple, and some was blue. like kool-aid. I picked up one, and found a label. It didn't say what it was but it want expired. So i took it.

Chloe stood silently by my side. Nothing but quiet questions, or something like that. The door of the house slammed and I stopped what I was doing. "Stay...here" I said to Chloe, and walked up the basement stairs. A girl with blonde hair was looking at a picture on the wall, her face hidden. "Hello?" I called, my hand on my gun, ready to fire. She turned around, and I saw Sydney. Standing in front of me.

"Your not dead!" I screamed, and we ran towards eachother. We talked for a minute or Two till a horrified scream came from the basement. "Chloe!" I called, and ran down the steps, Two or three at a time. A walker was infront of her, I shot it and she ran towards me. "Any scratches?" I said, and she shook her head. "Your safe, its all right. Your safe." And I took her hand. "Let's leave" Sydney said, and I nodded. "Let's pack up our stuff, look for people"

* * *

><p>Chloe sat on the bed, her doll in her arms. Sydney and I finding a way to pack up everything so if we get separated we have enough for each of us to last, while still carrying important stuff like Clothes, lighters, and personal stuff. "Your mom was right" I said to Chloe, turning around from the closet. "I know, she always is" she smiled and played with her dolls hair. "Do you know how braid?" I asked, "no." She said back, and I stood up. "Separate it into three sections" I instructed, and she did that. "Now take the left one over the middle...and the same with the right...okay now keep doing that. " I smiled and she laughed. "Get really good and ill teach you how to french braid" I grinned, and she thanked me.<p>

The mysterious drinks looked good, so I picked one of the blue ones. It opened easily. It looked almost like a potion, a cork on top. I took a sip, it tasted like blue raspberry. "Is it good?" Sydney asked, and I nodded. "A bit sour." And she nodded. "Do you feel weird?" And I nodded. "My head hurts, and I'm tired." And I took another sip. "its so good though" and poured it into a water bottle. "Let's go. Its about noon, we will get somewhere in eight hours right?" Sydney said, and I stood up. "Sure, Chloe, let's go" I said and nodded towards the door. She took my hand and we walked out of the house.

It was probably about 25 degrees, (I'm Canadian so its in Celsius) and I was sweating. Chloe insisted I braided her hair, and she braided mine. She loved it, and braided everything, from flower stems to her dolls yarn hair. "Has your mom talked to you lately?" I asked and she nodded. "She said that in heaven with her is a man named Hershel, he's very nice, and that he knows Claire!" "Probably from the prison group" I said, and she nodded.

There were gunshots up ahead, and I looked up. "Sydney? Keep Chloe close and follow me" I said and ran towards them. There was yelling, and then I heard a baby whimpering. A girl ran towards me, and stopped dead in her tracks in front of me. "Mika!" I screamed, and looked up. Tyreese, Lizzie, and Judith came out from behind the bushes. "Thank god!" I said and took Judith from Tyreese. She was crying, uncontrollably. "She wants her dad." Sydney said and I looked up. "We need a safe place, a house, anywhere." Lizzie said and I held Judith on my hip. "So what do we-" I was cut off by gunshots. Tyreese arranged us so we were looking all four directions. "So you can look all ways" he said, and Mika protested. "If its someone from the prison, I need to find them" he said and ran away. Chloe was sitting at my feet, braiding her dolls hair. Lizzie was holding Judith, and the baby started to cry.

"Make her be quiet!" Mika said, her voice wavering, and Lizzie, in the heat of the moment, put her hand over judiths mouth. I didnt notice till I turned and saw her. "Lizzie! What the hell are you doing!" I said, in a whisper type scream, and took the baby from her. "I needed her to shut up!" The eleven year old girl said, and I got a bottle from the bag. "She's just hungry!" I sighed and a gunshot rung. Mika shot a walker. Then a woman with short grey hair walked out. "Lizzie? Mika?" She said, and the two ran to her. "Carol!" They said, a seconds delay between them. "Who are you three?" she asked, and I passed her Judith. "I'm Megan, this is Chloe, and my friend Sydney." I said and she smiled. "Carol Peletier" she said and I nodded, smiling awkwardly.

We ran in the direction of tyreese, and I found him near a group of dead, and bitten people. "You okay?" Sydney called and he nodded. "Carol?" He said, and I put my hands on Chloe's shoulders. One of the men, he was bitten. Sitting on his knees, was talking to us. "Follow..the train tracks..." he said through pained groans. The fever was setting in already. "There's a sanctuary, its safe...trust me...just follow them. " he said, and I ran towards him. "Do you want someone here?" I asked, and took his hand. He nodded and I helped him. "Your safe. Its alright. " I said, and watched as he closed his eyes. Longer each time. "What's your name?" I asked, and heard the group calling to me to go away, but I ignored them. "Will" he said, and took his last breath. "Goodnight Will" I said, and pulled out my knife.

* * *

><p>"Let's go" I said and walked away. They thought I was crazy. "Why did you do that?" Lizzie asked and everyone started questioning me, and I put my hair in a side braid. Everyone was looking at me. "Because it was the humane thing to do! To let him have someone to hold onto while he died! if you were dying, alone, wouldn't you want someone with you?" I said and the tips of my fingers felt cold. I walked away and looked at my palms. they were cold, then I didn't notice it. They faintly glowed blue in the middle. The design of a snowflake glowed inside. "Cool" I smiled and we walked up to a sign. "Community for all, those who arrive, survive." Lizzie read out and I told everyone I would meet up. I had something to do.<p>

I had taken a book from the house, it was labeled "Magic and Sorcery" I flipped through the contents and found the one for Ice powers. It said one thing. "Conceal, Don't feel, Don't let Ot show."

* * *

><p><strong>i know! I suck at remembering excact character lines! MAGICAL POWERS THO. Yes, i love the idea of having powers so i put that in. I got the idea from WalkingPotterGirl14s fanfition "something to live for" WHICH I TOTALLY RECOMEND ITS AMAZING. But yeah. When carol was back i was in my kitchen pouring a drimk (whole bottom levels open, so i could see!) And my mom was like "CAROL!" and i turned around screaming "CAROL CAROL CAROL CAROL I MISSED YOU" and my dad was like "Why os my daughter retarded" <strong>


	12. AUTHORS NOTE

**authors nnote:**

**Hello myfriend! Since you are reading this I thought I would say that I'm going to update twice a week, every TUESDAY AND FRIDAY. that gives me time to write a chapter, at about 1000 words a day, as school can get quite overwhelming with homework, I don't have the time 24/7 to write. Thanks 3**


	13. Survive and Prosper

CLAIRES POV

I watched as rick and Carl opened the door. Michonne stood in front of us, and she was holding carls shoe. "It looked familiar" she smiled, and walked in. Carl pulled on the shoe and I smiled. The group was finally reuniting. Even if it took twenty years we will reunite. "How did you find us?" I asked, and passed her some water. "Saw some footprints in the mud, decided to follow them" She said and I took my hair out of its usual ponytail, and braided it. "So, we need enough food for another person?" I asked Rick, and he nodded. "Not sure what we are gonna do, we have almost no ammo, no food-" he continued on about stuff we were running low on. "This sucks" Carl said, and I looked over at him, mentally asking him what he's going to say. "Why are we talking about what we need? Let's go actually find it." He said and I agreed. "Yeah, We have about four hours of sunlight left. Carl and I can go!" I offered. "There's houses we haven't gone to yet." Carl said and Rick sighed. "Stay nearby, be back by nine, and hopefully find something."

* * *

><p>We walked through the forest, On the other side there had to be some type of housing. Bullets, Food, water, anything. "Can you climb trees?" I asked, and he nodded. "Let's climb one" I said, and ran toward the closest one. After growing up near a forest till I was ten this was a piece of cake. Different story for Carl. "Issues city boy?" I teased, and he looked up. "Shut up" he smiled and finally got to the branch I was sitting on. "Do you think were ever gonna get things back to normal?" He asked, and I shook my head. "No. Never, a three quarters of the population is dead, probably more" I said, and we both sighed. "It could you know." He said<p>

"How?" I said back and he started collecting the autumn leaves.

"I don't know. Somehow, maybe like they all just..die off." He said, and I nodded.

"We should probably move on, its getting dark" I said, and started climbing down. "The trip down is easier- city boy" I smiled and he threw the leaves at me.

When we got to a small cottage there was a jackpot of supplies. A handgun was on the table, next to two walkers. Poor guys must've gotten bit before leaving. "I hope they didn't suffer" Carl said, and I nodded, putting the gun in my pocket. "I'll take the bathroom, you take the kitchen" I said and started towards the bathroom. When I opened the medicine cabinet some painkillers were in front of me. "Perfect" I whispered and tossed them in my bag. I got a few other things, Bandages, gauze, etcetera. Oddly enough, there was a blood trail across the bathroom, towards the bedroom. I braced myself for what could be waiting for me on the other side, and opened the door.

"Shit" I whispered and covered my nose. Something had died in here, and my suspicions were confirmed when I looked up and a body was hanging from the rope that was attached to the fan. The smell of gasoline was lingering the room too, and the body was burned beyond recognition. "Carl?" I called, and he ran in, stopping dead in his tracks. "The hell?" He asked, and I ran my fingers through my hair. "Like the one in target" I said, and sighed. "Can't escape it can we?" He said, and climbed ontop of the bed. "Should we take it down?" He asked, and I shook my head. "Let's leave 'em" and grabbed my backpack, and turned back to look through the side tables. "My mom always had cough drops in her side table" Carl said, and I nodded. "That's what I'm looking for."

We started to the next cottage, nothing relatively odd. I got some new clothes for us, and a few more bandages. The next few were the same. They all had the same layout, and the same gasoliney smell lingering. But nothing was burnt. "There's a murderer on the loose" I said to Carl, and smiled. "I always wanted to be a news reporter" I said, and he smiled back. "Show me then" he said and I took my hair out of its ponytail. "What?" I asked and he nodded towards the table. "Be a news reporter!" He said, as if it was obvious. "I'm not going to joke about peoples death!" I said and he got on his knees "Please?" and I sighed. "Fine"

I sat at the table, my hair in a bun and some random papers in front of me. "This just in, we have breaking news of the mysterious death in the Georgia target. Two fifteen year olds broke into a house, and found another body. It was also burned beyond recognition and hung. Stay tuned for more news" I said and he laughed. "To bad the stupid TVs stopped working" he said between laughs. "Are you making fun of me, city boy?" I asked and he shook his head. "No! I'm just laughing at how adorable at was!" He smiled and I took my hair out of the bun. "Sure" I said, and extended the 'ure' part. "Shut up" He grinned and we walked out of the cottage. The sun was setting and I was ready for a long sleep.

* * *

><p>When I woke up I could tell had a long sleep. Carl was next to me, and I sat up. All four of us slept on the floor. Except rick, he slept on the couch. The braid in my hair was falling out, and my clothes smelt like shit. The smell of sweat and blood does not mix. "Carl" I whispered, and he looked over at me. "What?" He sighed and I took his hat from the table. "Let's get some food" I smiled and we walked into the kitchen. "I miss milk" I sighed, and he pushed the cereal around in his bowl. "You and I both" he said and Michonne walked in. Carl snickered. "What? You like my very attractive shirt?" She teased him and smiled. "Ever tried soy milk?" She asked and I shook my head. "Don't even go there!" Carl moaned, "Why?" She asked and he sighed. "In third grade my best friend was allergic to dairy, and he brought this..stuff to lunch, I tried it and puked.'' He said, and I laughed. "Did you really?" I asked and he smiled. "No, I almost did." And we all laughed. "I would rather drink powdered milk than that! I would rather drink Judith's formula than..." he excused himself and left. "I'm gonna make sure he's okay..." I said, and left.<p>

"Carl?" I whispered, and walked into the bedroom he was sitting in. "I'm fine" he said, and I sat down next to him. "Someone could have her" I smiled, and he smiled back. "I know" he said and I smiled. "I'm going on a run with Michonne today." He said, and I frowned. "I'll stay here. Your rad probably needs someone here with him" I said, and he put his hand on my cheek. I suddenly found his lips on mine, a quick kiss. "Just in case." He smiled and I grinned. ''I love you" he smiled and I nodded. "I know" and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Don't be too long" I called to Carl and Michonne as they walked away, and Rick went upstairs to read. The bathroom would probably have something I could use, a hairbrush, anything. I found a lot, and organized it all nice. It took a long time, probably an hour or so. A man walked in, and I made quick eye contact. "Would you kill a fifteen year old girl?" I asked, and he narrowed his eyes. "maybe" and he tackled me. "Your a sick son of a bitch, you know that right?" I said and got up. I got him into a headlock that was extremely tight. He had no air in his lungs, so he couldn't scream. The man managed to get ahold of some scissors and stabbed my shoulder. That's when rick came in and killed him. "You okay?" He asked and I nodded. The pain was searing, and I had enough time to wrap it in bandages. It was not deep, but it hurt.

"Let's go!" Rick said in a hushed tone and I bit my lip. The backpack on the roof was waiting for me to join it. Rick helped me out and I stood on the roof. I then tried to get down as gracefully as possible, not succeeding. I fell off, and felt every bone in my body crack, not broken, but like when your knuckles crack. I quick fully got up, and rick and I stood by the doorway. Michonne and Carl were walking back. I saw them. A man was walking out, and sat on the porch spitting, and eating from a can of beans. The terrified screams of a man came, along with the growls of a walker. This was our chance. We ran towards Carl and Michonne, and Carl hugged me. "Just in case" I sighed, and we walked. After several hours we found a sign, "let's go for it" rick said, amd we walked away, in the direction a sign was pointing. It said one thing.

"Those who arrive, survive"

* * *

><p>MEGANS POV:<p>

I want to go home. I want to wake up in my own bed, without the need to barricade my bedroom door. Is that so much to ask? I half expected to wake up this morning, walk past the hall way with my brother on our Xbox, to wake up to the smell of my mom making waffles, to the sound of my dad closing the door. All that I woke up to was a splinter in my leg, and the sound of walkers around me. The ground under me was frozen. My powers had gone out of control over night. But I wasn't cold. I was the only one awake, so I decided to kick dirt over it, to possibly hide it, and I succeeded.

I was only awake for ten minutes till Chloe came over to me. "Do you know any more braids?" She asked and I nodded. "This ones a fishtail braid" I said, and showed her how. Then she did one in my hair. "Can you do my hair?" She asked, and I nodded. Her hair was to her shoulder blades, and was easy to braid. "Carol got you something while she was at the store" I teased, and she grinned. I picked up the backpack carol had gotten, and passed it to her. Inside was a purple T-shirt, runners, jeans, and a black headband. I helped her do her hair all nice, then remembered I had something new too. A new jacket. My Adidas sneakers had a hole in the right pair, exposing my toe, I hated socks. My tank top had a rip along the side, that I sewed up with a little bit of thread at the house. My jeans were skinny and grey, with holes in the knees. The cold wasn't bothering me though, so why will I even use this?

* * *

><p>We decided to stay here another day. We all were at the lake nearby, Chloe, Lizzie, and Mika were playing, while Carol and I washed clothes. It was quite, aside from children giggling. "Why dont you go play?" She asked, while I finished another shirt. "I was never really that kid" I said, and she smiled. "Sophia would always be playing while Ed wasn't around. It was adorable, but when he came home she would run up to her bedroom, lock the door...never come out till dinner." She said, I could tell she missed Sophia. Daryl told me about carol. I never met her till this moment, but he told me about her, how she put ed down before he turned, how Sophia died, how she got lost in the prison...he loved her. Daryl Dixon, the man I looked up too for months while at the school, was in love.<p>

"Why dont you play? Your only thirteen- almost fourteen." Carol said, and I shook my head. "When i was younger I just preferred books over people. I still do" I said, and she passed me a book from her backpack. "Its my favorite" she said, and I read the title. "The fault in our stars" I said, and smiled. "I love this book! I read it a while ago, thank you!" I smiled, and she smiled back. "Lucky guess" she said, and a gunshot rung through the forest. "One good day, all I want is one good day!" I hear Sydney say, and turned to see tyreese running away. About thirty walkers following. "What?" I said, and he shot another. "What you guys are about to see may frighten you!" I said, and put my hand up. Concentrating on only the walker I was looking at I shot- I think that's the right word, I shot him with ice, and watched as it penetrated his skull, ad after I turned around I accidentally shot someone from our group.

"Chloe! No, no, no!" I screamed.


	14. Perfection

Chloe didn't look frightened. She looked stunned and shocked. "Chloe!" I screamed, and picked her up. Everyone was looking at me like I was a freak, and I was. "GET ME THE BOOK IN MY BACKPACK!" I yelled at everyone. "Here" Sydney said, and I flipped through it till I found how to fix what I had done. "I need an act of true love?" I said, and looked up. Chloe was passed out on my lap. "She's ice cold. Someone help me!" I said, and Carol passed me a blanket. "Love..love...love!" I screamed and stood up. Chloe in my arms. "someone make a fire!" I heard someone yell, everything was spinning, I'm lost, the sky is turning black, "what's going on!" I screamed, and snapped out of it. "Everything's gonna be okay!" Someone yelled, the sky was normal, everything stopped spinning. "We will watch her, go for a walk. Find some food" Tyreese said, he was hesitant to put his hand on my shoulder. I nodded. Biting my bottom lip, I walked out of the camp. We will need new clothes, food, water, and weaponry. 'She's gonna die' the voice in my head sneered. "No!" I screamed, my horror echoing through the forest. 'You know its true' it said again. "Shut up!" I growled, 'your going crazy' it laughed, and I rested on a rock. "Fuck you" I sighed, and threw a stone at the tree above me. After a few minuted I continued on my quest, "Why are you doing this?" I said to the voice. "Doing what?" It asked, and I turned around. "Where are you?" I asked, and it echoed in my head. Right here" it whispered, and I realized it was a boys voice. About my age. "Show a physical form" I whispered, and heard footsteps behind me "I'm right here" he laughed, and I ran a hand through my hair. He was standing behind me. Brown hair, Blue eyes, and a light dusting of freckles. "Who are you?" I asked. "Pete Stewards" he grinned, "You some ghost or some shit?" I mumbled, and he laughed. "I'm pretty much real" he smiled, and I shut my eyes. "I need help." "Prove it" he frowned when I told him about my powers. "No! I just- I don't want to hurt you!" I cried and he threw a stone at the tree I had a half hour before "I'll stay away" he offered, and I looked up. "Here goes everything" I sighed, and froze the ground beneath me. "Holy shit, am I crazy?" He laughed, and I sighed. "I wish you were" "It sounded like you were the crazy one" he said, and I threw a handful of the cereal I was eating at him. "You were talking to yourself!" He continued, and I looked down. "I thought it was you." I said, my pupils large. "No?" He said, a mix of offended and confused. "I need to get back" I said, standing up. "Take me with you" he sighed, and I turned to look at him. "Why?" "I need someone like you" So I took him back. By now, it had been several hours. "Who's this?" Carol asked when I got back. I looked at Pete, then at Chloe, then when Pete introduced himself to everyone, I took Chloe and studied her, the glowing, happy, blond haired, wild eyed 5 year old now had white hair, her eyes were a filled with fear, and her cheeks were pink. "Let's sleep on it, then figure it out from there" Sydney said, obviously trying to help. "She wont survive that long" I said quietly, and watched Chloe, she was braiding her dolls hair, a sad, flimsy braid. "This is all my fault..." I sighed, and went to sit with Chloe. "How ya feeling?" I asked her, and she looked up. "Fine" she smiled and I looked down. "honestly?" I said and she looked down. ''I feel like someone is slowly freezing me" she said quietly, and I saw more wood being added to the fire. "Okay" I said, and got up to walk away. When I fell asleep that night, I didn't. All I did was lay there and listen to the crackling fire. Pete had ran off, god knows if he will ever come back. Chloe was laying next to me, my arm slung over her. When I woke up I realized Chloe was ice cold. But not dead. She had turned to ice. "No..no..no! No! No! No!" I whispered and closed my eyes. "What just happened?" I heard a voice say, and opened them. "Chloe?" I asked, and she grinned over at me. "Megan?" She asked, and I hugged her. "Do you love me?" She asked and I nodded. "Yes, your the sister I never had!" I cried and she smiled. Back to normal, normal is good. "Can I go with you guys on a a run?" Chloe asked me, and I rested Judith on my hip. "Perhaps" I smiled, and she smiled. ''Is that a yes?" I heard Sydney ask, and turned around, "maybe so, can you take her?" I asked Sydney, passing her Judith. "Lizzie?" I called, and the 11 year old ran up to me. "I need your help" I said, and she nodded. "With what?" she asked, and I passed her a bucket. "We need food, there's grapes, you get it" I said, and Chloe ran up to me, her doll in one hand, her other one holding my hand. "Can I come?" She asked, and I smiled. "Of course" We spent a while collecting grapes, no walkers, no powers, just pure happiness. For once, life was perfect. 


	15. Home

**The past few chapters have focused on Megan, the next one will focus on Claire and Carl! My kobo is being weird with the website, so I will not be uploading as often. But this does mean longer chapters! I had no time to write on my birthday, as I was very busy. This chapter is really shitty, but i was rushing writing it. As i mentioned my birthday was on saturday (march 15th) and i got tickets to a local comic expo, where Emily, Laurie, and Michael will be signing autographs! Now on with the story! **

* * *

><p>- The sky was dark, Chloe had her doll under her arm, everyone was sleeping, and I was laying against a brick wall. The air was crisp and It was my turn on watch. Nothing was heard, I wished I could just pull out my iPod and play a game or post a picture. I opened my notebook, and found an entry from 3 years ago. "What's the big deal about dating? Were 10 years old! People are crazy..." then it continued on about normal 10 year old things like video games and bike riding. I switched shifts and fell asleep, my eyelids instantly closing. When I woke up it was probably about noon, and everyone was packing. "Thought we would let you sleep in" Tyreese said and I smiled. I put my sweater into my backpack, and took Chloes hand, "Ready to go sweetie?" I asked, and she nodded. "Onward forth" I said comically and she laughed. About two hours later we rested. I was sitting in the grass with Chloe, Sydney was off with Lizzie and Carol, and Mika and Tyreese were sitting by the train tracks. "Can I hear a story?" Chloe asked, and I smiled. "Once there was a girl named Chloe, she was in the apocalyptic world and was the most badass 6 year old girl out there" I smiled, and she laughed. "One day she was walking along the side of the road, when a walker tried to get her! She killed him with ease, and she continued walking. One day she was experimenting, till she found a cure for the disease! She saved everyone, and they all lived happily ever after!" I finished and she smiled. "I like that story" We continued walking, after another three hours we rested again. I sat on a rock, Chloe on my lap, Sydney next to me, with Tyreese and Lizzie next to us. "I spy..Trees" Lizzie said, boredom in her voice. I continued my turn. "I spy...A walker" I said then Tyreese got up. Chloe looked up briefly, then looked back down at her doll. "Her name is Megan" she said and I smiled. "She means a lot to you- huh?" And she nodded. "My mom used to say everything works out as its supposed to" she said and I hugged her. This girl was like the sister I never had, and if I ever had to do anything to save her I would. "Remember that time you drank that stuff and you got powers?" Chloe asked, and I nodded. "Do you have anymore?" She asked and I shook my head. "I left it behind honey" i said and she nodded. "Pecans!" She laughed and jumped off my lap, picking up several of the nuts. "Those sure are Delicious" I said and passed her a small cup to keep them in, Lizzie got up with Judith and walked towards Tyreese, I looked up, "where are you going, Lizzie?" I asked, and she looked over. "Sometimes you don't have to kill them" she said, and ran over to him.<p>

* * *

><p>"We found a house, There's a well with water, the house does need to be cleared. Tyreese And I will go in, and clean up. The 6 of you, stay outside" Carol said as we walked. "We found pecans" Chloe said, and passed Carol what she collected. "We can eat those, good job Chloe!" She said, and I put my hand on Chloes shoulder. We all sat on or around two lawn chairs, and I taught Chloe how to fishtail braid. I looked up when I heard footsteps, b saw a Walker walking out of the back door. "Walker! Guys" I screamed and took Chloe by her arm, pulling her up. She ran over by Sydney, who was by the stairs, and I scrambled over there myself. Mika shot the Walker, and I took Judith from Lizzie. Carol and Tyreese came out, and I passed Judith to Him. Lizzie got up, and walked away. "Other than that its clear" Carol said and I nodded, going inside with everyone except Carol, Mika, and Lizzie. "Holy shit its home" I smiled and walked around. There was plumbing, a generator, gas stove, a Kitchen, two bathrooms, and 4 bedrooms. "Chloe can bunk with Megan, Sydney can have her own room, Lizzie and Mika can share, Carol can have Judith, and I'll sleep on the couch" Tyreese said, and I led Chloe to a bedroom. It had a bunk bed, a dresser, Books, and a guitar sat in the corner. "Wow" Chloe smiled "What bunk?" I asked. "Top!" She laughed, and climbed up. "It could use some tidying up, you unpack out stuff, I will clean up." I said and she nodded, and placed her doll on the bed. The room was clean, the beds needed to be made and a few things tucked away. "Its perfect" Chloe said and I put my hand on her shoulder. "It sure is" I said and led her out. I was tuning the guitar while Chloe played with her doll at the fire. Tyreese was on the couch, Mika was looking around, and Everyone else was cleaning up Pecans, and prepaing them for dinner. "Look what I found!" Mika laughed as she ran in, a yarn hairrd doll in her arm. "I'm gonna name her...Grizelda Gunderson!" She said and sat down next to Chloe. "Now they can play together!" She said, and We had a nice night, as a family.<p>

* * *

><p>I laid in bed that night, my eyes wide open. Chloe's still breathing and the occasional position change was the only sound in the room. The walls were a pastel blue, and the bedspreads were matching, a striped pink and white. Two girls lived here. Along with other children, a family. There was even a cradle for Judith! When i fell asleep I went into lucid dreaming, and the dream was perfect, for a bit. _- I was standing underground, Ia renovated basement type place, someone placed a dress in my hands, so I changed. I became aware of cheers and screaming. The happy kind. I stood on a pedestal that rose like an elevator. The higher up I got the louder the cheering, suddenly I was in front of a crowd of approximately 100,000 people. "Hi?" I said and they cheered louder, then the cheering slowly turned into screams of terror, and growls. "No!" I screamed, jumping off the stage, and stabbimg a walker in the head. I couldn't do anything about it... - I sat up and breathed in. "Just a dream, just...a dream" I said quietly, then went to take a shower. The plumbing was nice, and getting the dirt off was even nicer. When I got out my hair was grease free, and my skin was grime free. I got dressed into fresh clothes, and left the bathroom, Chloe was just waking up when I got back into the bedroom. "Good morning Chloe" I said, and sat on my bed with a notebook. "Morning" she said, and crawled off her bed. "Did you sleep well?" I asked, and she nodded, then left the room for breakfast. I began the song I was working on, writing in my notebook while mumbling. I walked out to the kitchen, water was boiling, and I heard screaming outside. "All she wanted was a friend! And you killed her! Killed her!" Lizzie screamed, and I picked up Judith from her high chair. "Its okay sweetie" I said and she smiled at me. When carol came back in I smiled at her, and passed her Judith. "I'm going for a walk" I said, and closed the door.<p>

* * *

><p>I met up with Carol and Tyreese, "Sydney went out, Lizzies Watching the kids" Carol said and I nodded. "Are we leaving? Still going to terminus?" I asked "We might" Tyreese said and I nodded. "I was looking at a map its about 8 mile-" I stopped mid sentence, my knees turned to rubber, and Chloe looked up at me, Judith being held by her, and Lizzie standing next to Mika. Dead Mika. "Lizzie?" I said, and Chloe carefully walked to me, Pass in Judith to tyreese on her way over. "Are you okay?" I asked her and she nodded. Carol was staring at lizzie, then darted to grab her knife. "No! No! No! You need to see, then you will understand!" she said, holding her gun up at carol. "We won't, can i have the gun?" Carol said and Lizzie slowly passed her gun over. "Please don't kill her" She said and carol shook her head. "We won't, go inside with tyreese. I will tie her up so she wont get away" Carol said, and I picked Chloe up. "Let's go in" I said, and we walked inside. "What happened?" I asked and Chloe sobbed. "Lizzie and Mika were playing while Iplayed with judoth, then Lizzie just..stabbed Mika!" She said and I hugged her. "Your fine" I said, and hugged her, her tears creating a damp spot on my shirt. "Let's just goto sleep okay?" I said and she nodded. Chloe fell asleep in my bed that night. I was in the kitchen boiling water with Chloe eating some pecans on the table. "tyreese?" I said, and he looked over from the window. "Whats go in on?" I said and wiped my hands on my jeans. When i looked out of the window I was carols gun aimed on Lizzie. I was speechless, she fired. And I looked away, it had to be done. When we walked away from the house after two funerals, Chloe's hand holding mine, Sydney next to me, I looked up. God was watching me, I'll Be okay. Okay?<p> 


	16. The Sass Master

CLAIRE POV I sat on the ground, trying to tame my hair. It had fallen out of the elastic, and It did not look good, I looked like a walker for gods sake! I followed the group to the snare that Rick set up, and I watched him show Carl how to set it, "Its a slipknot, you just tie it like this...and then set the noose..." he explained. I only heard bits and pieces, I was too busy listening for walkers. "help! help!" A mans voice screamed. My first instinct was to run towards him. "Claire! Claire!" Carl called and ran after me. A man, mid twenties to early thirties, was surrounded by walkers. "Claire!" Carl called again, Rick and Michonne following behind him. Just as I was running into the field he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back, walkers on our tail. "We don't have the time right now!" Rick said, and I looked over, just as walkers ripped his face apart. "We need to run!"He said and I broke into a sprint. When we reached the train tracks we had been following for a few days, three walkers were feasting on a corpse of someone, or something. "Jesus christ, what happened here?" I mumbled under my breath and watched as Rick and Michonne killed them. "We need to keep moving" Michonne said, and I turned around. "There's...more!" I said, and one walker grabbed my foot. I yanked and fell down, hitting my wrist on the gravel. Yep, I'm gonna have a lot to pick out later. I turned around, a bullet hitting it just when its disgusting teeth were inches away from my shin. "Up!" Carl said, and I scrambled up like a fuckin' retard. When we got about half a mile away from the walkers, and their shuffles and moans were unheard, we sat down.

I picked gravel from my knee and leaned against a tree. "We should head north, towards terminus" I heard Rick say and Michonne agreed. "Then let's get moving." She said, and I sighed. The pain in my arm from it hitting the rail was just starting to numb, not to mention the blood clotting at the gravel that was being picked out. After about an hour and four, five, walkers later we found a van. It was blue and had enough room for all of us. "We can rest here the night." I said, and Carl agreed. "I'll start a fire" Rick said. "I'm gonna lay down" I said, peeking into the van to make sure there was no walkers. When I opened the door a package of matches fell out. "Convenient." I mumbled and tossed them to Rick. After I sat in the shotgun seat for about three quarters of an hour, Carl came and sat in the drivers seat. "If only there were keys, a heater would be nice" He said and I smiled, leaning my head against the window and falling asleep.

I was awoken by tapping on the glass, and saw a man laughing, one already with Carl, I reached to lock the door and he opened it before I could. "Out." He said, and I glared at him, before he grabbed my wrist and pulled me out. He placed a knife against my neck, and I bit his finger, causing him to drop the knife. "Let go of me!" I screamed and saw Carl struggling as well. "Sorry Sweetcheeks, people like you are not cut out for this world." He laughed, and I felt my hair fall out of its pony. "Would you really kill a fifteen year old girl?" I said, and he smiled. "Try me." I used all my weight to get one arm free, and punched him in the jaw, then I got up while he recovered and kicked him in his 'special place' and watched as he cried out in pain. My fingers clenched around the knife as I grinned. "Sorry Sweet cheeks, Some people are not cut out for this world" I said and he scoffed. "You won't" "Why does everybody think that!" I said and stabbed him in the arm, and watched as he bled, I wanted him to suffer, I wanted him to- a gunshot ran through the air, right next to my head. When I turned it was Michonne, she had killed her captor and was currently killing the others. Everything was a blur. Carl being beat up, Rick pulling out a guys throat with his teeth, Michonne killing people, and Daryl. "Daryl!" I screamed and another man grabbed my wrist pushing me to the ground. "You got some balls for a fifteen year old girl" He said and I pondered over that retarded sentence. He put a knife to my neck and called out "Everyone freeze, or your gonna see the last of this girl!" Everyone was looking at me, frozen within a battle. "Why can't we all help each other?" I said and the guy let go of me, turning me and looking me strait in the eye. "Because life doesn't work that way" he said and placed the barrel of his gun against my temple. Someone was tackling him and before I knew it the war was back on, I was in the midst of death and fear.

I realized Daryl was the one who tackled him, and he came over to me, helping me up. Daryl was like my dad, he protected me, he was my father figure. "I'm fine" I said, putting a hand to my cheek, it had a large scratch across it that was bleeding. "You sure?" "Yeah, Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" "Well you killed a man" "I do a lot of that these days" That morning I laid in the trucks very back row, closing my eyes every so often. I was listening to bits and pieces of Rick and Daryl talking. My sweater serving as a makeshift pillow. I took this chance to reassess my life. Three years ago I had blond hair, glasses, I wore jeans and sweaters all the time, I was nerdy, and had no friends. Now I have brown hair, my eyesight repaired itself, I wore jeans and Tank tops most of the time, I'm brave, and still scare off everyone I meet with my stare, the cold hard stare. We set off on our trek to terminus, they said we could walk right in. "That suspicious, can we climb the fence?" I suggested and Rick nodded. "They could be planning something" "So we climb the fence?" "Yeah" That was the plan, we scoped out the fence and climbed it. When I landed at the bottom of the hill, I stood up and wiped the dirt off my arms. "You don't wait for nobody" Daryl said, and I grinned. "This could be home." I said quietly and we walked in, our eyes rapidly darting back and forth looking for threats and other things like that. "So far so good" Carl said to me and I nodded, looking around the corner, a woman was there reading off of a script with a headset and microphone. "Sanctuary for all, Community for all, Terminus. Those who arrive, survive" I felt Carls hand on mine, and I held it tightly. We all walked in, I was scared. I was alone, I didn't know where to go. I couldn't hear, I saw people, I saw words I couldnt form. "Put your weapons down." Carl whispered to me and I blinked, stunned. ''Right" I said and sheepishly put down my gun and knife.

"Did you deserve it?" The man asked, when he finished checking me. "Yeah." I replied and he passed me my weapons. "You didn't deserve it" Carl said to me and I looked down, watching peoples feet shuffle by. "Claire. You didn't deserve it" He said again putting his hands on my shoulders. "I did. I killed two people within 3 days, Carl." I said moving his arms off my shoulders. "I'm Mary, looks like you were on the road a while" A woman said passing Carl and I plates of meat. "Thanks" I said. Rick was looking around, I didn't notice much, but as I was about to take a bite he knocked the paper plate from my hand. "Hey!" I said and he held a man in a headlock. "Rick!" I said and he held his gun to the mans head. "Where did you get the watch" He said and the man stuttered. "I found it on a dead man, thought he didn't need it no more." "And the riot gear? Poncho?" **(A/N all I could think was OH MY FUCK DARYL ITS YOUR PONCHO SAY SOMETHING!)** Rick asked. "Found the gear on a prison guard, Poncho on a clothes line" the man whom greeted us walked over. "That's Daryls poncho, Our riot gear, that's the watch Hershel gave Glenn! I said, yelling. The Rick shot his gun, killing the young man. "Run!" He called towards us and I ran, following a few meters behind everyone. When we passed some box cars there were people crying for help. "The hell?" I said as we walked into a room, the size of a gym. Words written on the walls and floor, candles lit everywhere. "This place is messed up" Carl said and I ran to a door, opening it and Daryl held it open for us as we ran out...right into the firing range of snipers. Everyone looking at me, and I slowly realized that I was gonna die, they were pointed at me. "Well, I guess you don't trust us anymore" The man who greeted us said, and I glared at him. "Now, you four are going to line up at the box car, as I tell you, is at clear?" The man who greeted us said. I called him Termite in my head, a small smile showing on my face. "Ringleader" Termite said, pointing to Rick, and he made his way to the box car. "Archer" Daryl. "Samurai" Michonne. "The boy" Carl. They made their way to the car, in that order. "What about Claire!" Carl screamed, and I closed my eyes my hair laying on my shoulders. "Now, we cannot forget about our sass master, now can we?" Termite said, and a man walked up behind me. He blindfolded me and dragged me away. The last thing I heard before I was knocked our was Carl screaming for me. "She's awake sir" A man said and I pulled the blindfold off my head, "What the hell!" I said and looked up. I was tied to a chair. "Where are they?" I asked, attempting to lift my wrists off the chair, with no avail. "Non of your concern" Termite said, and I glared at him. "Says you. Their my family" I said and he laughed. "We never properly met, I'm Greg Smith, and you are?" "Claire." I said, quietly, looking down. "Ah, pumpkin. Can someone get us some food?" Greg said and I glared at him "Your screwing with the wrong people"

**WELL FINAL CHAPTER IS FINISHED GUYS! IM GOING TO START THR NEW ONE, AND HAVE IT UP AROUND EARLY MAY! Im gonna miss this, I had fun 3**


End file.
